


I'm Sorry

by OndoriNaramaki



Series: Lucha Underground Snippets [1]
Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Gen, Puma is my precious baby, and Johnny will make sure certain people pay for being mean to his friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: Prince Puma got beaten up by Cage right after an exhausting title-defending fight against Fenix, who will come to his aid? Perhaps a certain friend/not friend of his?OrIn which Johnny and Puma talk things out (although there isn't much talking on Puma's part).





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently started watching Lucha Underground with a couple of my siblings and just fell in love with Prince Puma, and also his relationship of sorts with Johnny. Which inspired me to write this! I hope you enjoy~

It's immediately after thunder thighs McGee makes his exit that Johnny Mundo rushes onto the stage where his friend Prince Puma is lying, beaten. He's about to rush off to go knock some sense into the coward that waited until after Puma was exhausted and bruised from defending his recently won title to deal some damage, when he notices something out of the corner of his eye. 

Puma is reaching out to him for help, not even able to get up by himself. But before Johnny can even make a move towards him, Puma's hand falls limp and he passes out. 

A low rage simmers in Johnny's blood for the man responsible for this, but pushes it aside for the moment so he can help his friend. He gently scoops the cat-like fighter up and carefully carries him off to medical. 

\---

 

Prince Puma slowly awakens the next day. First thing he notices before opening his eyes is that his ribs are heavily wrapped and the area he's in smells lightly of antiseptic. Upon a visual intake of his surroundings he notes that he's in the medical wing, then he sees a mop of brown hair resting on the side of the bed he's in and lets out a gasp of surprise, which causes the thing to jump up suddenly. 

Turns out it's none other than Johnny Mundo, who was clearly just sleeping in a chair with half his face pressed against the bed. "Oh, thank goodness you're awake; I was worried."

At Puma's confused expression Johnny elaborates. "You were asleep for almost a whole day, I was scared you wouldn't wake up."

Puma pins him with a look at that which seems to say 'And why would you care?' and then pointedly turns his face to the other side to look away from his... once friend?

Johhny looks down and twiddles his thumbs as he continues. "You know, I came to realize that there was a misunderstanding between us," he looks back up and sees that Puma clearly doesn't even want to look in his direction, but appears to still be listening, so he continues on, "I realized that I knew something you didn't, and that's that... I never meant to hit you with that chair." 

Puma's head snaps back in his direction at that, eyebrows scrunched and eyes seaming to search Johnny's soul for a lie. Johnny heaves a sigh and looks down once again, not able to look Puma in the eyes at that moment. "I was just so mad at Big Ryck and was so focused on making him pay for what he did to you, my _friend_ ," he looks up again to emphasize that word even more, and Puma looks a little taken aback by that, "that I wasn't thinking clearly, and didn't think to make sure you weren't in the chair's path. And for that I am sorry. I am so, _so_ sorry. I never meant to hurt you." And now Johnny's eyes are wet, tears threatening to fall. 

Puma searches the other's eyes for something, and seems to find what he's looking for before setting his jaw and giving a nod. 

Johnny sighs and feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. "Thank you." But he's not sure who he's saying that to. Puma or the universe. Maybe both? He's just glad they can be friends again. 

At this point Puma has lowered his head back against the bed, relaxing once again, and Johnny thinks he should offer him something to drink because he's probably thirsty by this point.  
"Hey, can I get you some water?" 

Puma purses his lips and thinks for a second before shaking his head. Johnny nods and a smirk slowly slides onto his face at his next thought. "How about some milk?" 

Puma rolls his eyes at his friend and after a second of contemplation gives a nod and shrugs as if to say 'Why not?'.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably become a series, with me writing little snippets every time the inspiration strikes while I'm watching. XD


End file.
